Resident Evil: Survival
by protector91
Summary: Takes place seconds after the end of Resident Evil Afterlife.  Alice and the gang make their stand against the brainwashed Jill's assault fleet. Can they save Jill's mind and everyone else on board the Arcadia?  And what has become of Wesker?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just saw Resident Evil: Afterlife today. Not a bad film. Not bad at all. An idea for a sequel popped into my head shortly after. Here's the trailer for the fic. Just know that some things in the trailer might be subject to change though it's not likely. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Alice: We fought the Infection**

_Alice's boyfriend releases the T-virus._

_Alice and Matt fight the liquor _

**Alice: We survived the Apocalypse**

_Jill: I'm good _

_Alice fights Nemesis_

_Jill: But I'm not that good_

_Raccoon city blows up_

**Alice: We faced Extinction**

_Claire's convoy is ambushed in Vegas_

_Alice kills Dr. Isaacs and discovers her clones_

**Alice: We fought for our Lives**

Claire and Chris face off against Wesker

Wesker's ship blows up with him supposedly still inside.

**Alice: And now…**

**Jill: This will be the fight of your lives**

_(*The Outsider starts playing*)_

_Umbrella planes circle the Arcadia_

**Claire: Everybody get inside!**

_Planes begin to open fire_

_**(Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time)**_

**Leon: Wait! I'm here to help!**

**Claire: Liar!**

Claire fights Leon

Meanwhile Chris and Alice confront Jill as it begins to rain

_**(What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die)**_

Jill makes short work of Alice and battles Chris. She knocks Chris' gun away and tackles him off the edge of the ship.

_**RESIDENT EVIL: SURVIVAL**_

**Chris: Please don't make me kill you Jill.**

He points his gun at her.

A bloodied, but far from defeated Jill puts two fingers in her mouth and lets out a whistle. A large sea creature emerges from the depths of the water and lets out a loud roar.

**Chris: Son of a bitch.**

**Coming Soon**

**A/N: Just for clarification there will be more happening than just the fight on the Arcadia, but I can't give everything away in the trailer. See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris, Alice, Jill, K-Mart, and several of the other surviving humans exited the inner hull of the Arcadia. Alice felt something inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time as she watched everyone. Hope. When the virus started to spread across the globe Alice had thought it was all over and that from that point on ward it was every one for themselves. She abandoned her friends when they were ambushed by Umbrella Corp. soldiers. As they attempted to fall back one of the soldiers threw a grenade. The blast knocked Jill Valentine clear out of a third story window. Carlos and Alice knew she was dead; there was a horde of infected just waiting outside for fresh human meat. Alice saw a lot of things; terrible things as she traveled alone across the United States on her motorcycle. She answered multiple fake distress calls and paid the price each time. The price being that she wound up creating more zombies with each person she had to kill to stay alice. Alice never stayed in one place for long and she vowed to never stay with a group of people for longer than she needed since umbrella was constantly tracking her. But when she discovered that there was a place free of infection she broke her own rule and joined Claire's convoy after her ride was destroyed. The consequences were disastrous.

Umbrella finally tracked her down and dispatched a newer and faster version of the zombies. The convyo was ambushed in Las Vegas and multiple members of the convoy were lost. Among them being an infected LJ who had to be gunned down by Carlos… Carlos. Alice took the loss of him the hardest. LJ managed to bite Carlos just before he shot him; knowing that they'd never get the anti-virus to save him in time Carlos volunteered to lead a suicide strike on the massive army of infected surrounding the underground Hive base. Right before he left Alice kissed him and wished she could've told him how she felt sooner. But that's Alice for you. She's never been particularly good with words.

His sacrifice wasn't in vain though. Carlos saved all the surviving members of the convoy including K-Mart whom Alice took a liking to. She looked at her as the younger sister she never had. Alice looked at her wrist and smiled at the bracelet K-Mart gave her when they first met. As Alice looked out to the surrounding water she wondered what would be next for her and the others. There had to be some way to reverse this outbreak; to change every one back to normal or at the very least wipe out the remaining infected. They couldn't live in fear forever. As Alice continued to think she heard something in the distance. The noise became louder with each passing second.

"That was fast," she thought thinking it was people responding to the message she sent out just a few minutes ago. Alice looked to the sky and her hope quickly diminished.

"What is it?" Claire asked Alice noticing her change in mood.

"Trouble," was all Alice said as she gripped her shot gun. She wasn't going to let these Umbrella bastards take these innocent people again.

"These guys just don't know when to quit," Chris thought as the Umbrella planes circled around the ship. Several of the survivors watched the planes circling them in horror. K-Mart nervously held onto a shot gun she had taken from the ship. She still felt slightly disoriented from being awoken from that chamber she was trapped in.

"Trapped like rats," the very much alive Jill Valentine thought. "Open fire," she issued to the pilot. He nodded to her order.

"I won't let you bastards hold these people captive again!" Alice shouted with every last bit of fury she could muster up. Something didn't sit right with Claire, however. If they were here to capture them they would've landed immediately.

"They aren't here to capture us," Claire said backing up. The bottom of the planes opened up revealing several large guns. "They're an extermination squad! Everybody get inside!" She shouted to everyone. The survivors all broke in to a fast run. Each person trying to reach the safety of inside the ship; no one caring whom they pushed or shoved to reach it. The ships began to open fire and survivors went down. Alice felt her heart constrict as they all started to die. Some people falling on top of the other making them even easier targets for the ships. "Cease fire!" Jill ordered already aiming a snipers rifle down at the ship. She wanted the pleasure of being the one to silence the 'great' Project Alice once and for all. She had Alice in her sights and fired. Alice felt someone smash into her back and felt her world fall forward. Her face collided with the hard surface of the Arcadia. She saw someone had fallen on top of her and noticed an Umbrella soldier already reloading a sniper rifle. The person on top of her took the bullet for her. It was then that Alice realized who saved her life.

"K-Mart!" She screamed. No! She can't lose her! Not K-Mart!

"Come on Alice!" Chris shouted already grabbing her and half dragging her towards the entrance to the lower levels of the ship.

"No! We can't leave her!" Alice yelled. She was far too distraught at the prospect of losing another friend to fight Chris' grip. As they neared the entrance there was a flash of red past Alice and Chris.

"Claire! What are you doing! ?" Chris yelled at his sister. Claire ignored him and pulled out her gun. Jill saw Claire coming and aimed her rifle at the same time Claire aimed hers. They fired simultaneously; bullets flying past each other. Jill's bullet missed Claire by mere inches and soared directly at Alice's face. The bullet in the end grazed past Alice's cheek; the shot having missed because Jill hadn't sufficient time to aim. Claire's bullet missed its desired target and instead plunged into the pilot of Jill's plane. The pilot went down and Jill grabbed the controls to keep the ship steady.

"Open fire!" She ordered again. Claire jumped onto her feet and scooped K-Mart up into her arms. She ran inside the ship and descended the stairs as Chris sealed the door to the outside shut; the bullets bouncing harmlessly off the metal door. Claire gently laid K-Mart on the floor. She had been shot on the right side of her stomach. She was lucky to still be breathing at all.

"You're gonna be ok K-Mart," Alice said in a shaky tone. "You're gonna be ok." K-Mart was breathing heavily from the gunshot wound. "I think your gonna need this more than I am," Alice said as she started to un-strap K-Mart's bracelet.

"No. Keep it," K-Mart told her; her voice barely above a whisper. "It's gotten you this far hasn't it?" She asked with a weak smile, which Alice returned. The smile quickly vanished and K-Mart began to cough violently.

"We need some help!" Claire shouted out.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

"We need some help!" Claire called out to the survivors. Several of them ran over to her and the wounded K-Mart. "Any of you guys know how to treat a gunshot wound?" She asked praying to God that one of them did.

"I do," one of them answered.

"Thank God," Claire breathed out. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"Josh," he answered.

"Ok Josh. Take K-Mart to the infirmary. It's down that hallway past the shielded doors," He nodded and gently picked up K-Mart. As K-Mart was being taken away she spared one last look at Alice. Alice smiled and gave K-Mart a salute, which she returned.

"Ok; now that that problem's taken care of what are we supposed to do about the guys above us. That blast door isn't going to hold them out forever," Alice said.

"There isn't much we can do," Chris said. "Except fight," he added.

"Hold on Chris," Alice said. "We don't know if any of these people have even handled a gun let alone ever been in a full scale battle."

"He's right though, Alice," Claire agreed with her brother. "Those people are shooting to kill. We either fight and take some of them down with us or try to run and lose the earth's last hope.

Alice sighed. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"First things first we need to get the survivors geared up for when those guys break in. This ship is massive enough that we can nearly avoid all close combat. We can ambush them at certain parts of the ship where they'd never expect it."

"I'll take care of that," Claire volunteered.

"Alright. Second we need to get this ship moving again. If we just stay here we'll be sitting ducks for more of umbrella forces."

"Do you even know how to pilot one of these things?" Alice asked him.

"There should be a way for us to automatically pilot this thing to a safe point. Only problem is that it's above deck."

"Too bad you aren't uber-Alice anymore. Those guards wouldn't stand a chance," Claire said.

"Uber-Alice?" Alice asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Me and the convoy called you that when was saw you use your powers," Claire explained.

"Well I might be human again, but that doesn't make me useless. You haven't forgotten about the Executioner have you?" Alice asked her.

"Yes I fully remember that, but he was just one big infected. We're talking about sneaking past an entire armada of soldiers. You have any bright ideas about getting passed that?" Alice opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't come up with an answer.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," a familiar voice sounded throughout the room.

"Who said that?" Chris asked jumping to his feet; gun in hand.

"You needn't worry Chris. I mean no harm."

"How do you know my name?" He asked still not putting down his gun.

"I know everything about the people listed in Umbrella's files." There was a bright flash in the center of the room and then a small girl dressed in white, who looked no older than the age of ten appeared before the group.

"White Queen," Alice acknowledged.

"Alice. It's good to see you again," the White Queen said giving Alice a slight curtsey. Alice shook her head and smiled at how polite the Queen was to her despite the fact that she fried her sister computer system years ago.

"What are you?" Claire asked.

"I am what you would probably refer to as state of the art artificial intelligence. I am known as the White Queen. I ran everything electronic in the Hive Base located where you stole that helicopter from. Following the death of Dr. Isaacs, Albert Wesker had all my data transferred to the Arcadia."

"If you were inside of this thing couldn't you have just tracked me down and warned me about this place being a trap?" Alice asked her.

"You must understand Alice. Doing so would've put you at risk. Wesker was monitoring all forms of communication. Since there was no telling what he'd do I took the most logical option. Even so Wesker had already tracked you down by the time you'd entered Alaska and had me temporarily shut down so I couldn't warn you."

"How'd he know you'd try to help me?"

"Wesker viewed the security footage from the Hive. Never the less I am now back online and fully operational."

"If you control everything on this ship couldn't you just get this ship moving on your own?" Claire questioned.

"The auto piloting system must be activated manually. Like I said; Wesker didn't trust me."

"Alright just point us in the right direction. As long as it's not through another air vent," Alice said.

"Wellllll," The White Queen said. Alice didn't like where this was going.

**3 minutes later**

Alice sighed. "Why'd it have to be a vent?"

"What's wrong? Are you claustrophobic or something?" Chris asked her.

"No. It's just that if we happen to run into any soldiers in here combat will be tough."

"The way I've seen you fight I don't think those Umbrella guys will be a problem," Chris said. Alice smiled for what felt like the tenth time today.

"Thanks. You aren't so bad out there yourself, Redfield," Alice said back to him.

"Ahem," they heard the White Queen say.

"Ok, ok. We're going," Alice said to her.

"Ladies first," Chris said and Alice went in through the vent. He checked his gun and then crawled in after her.

* * *

Back on the outside of the ship the Umbrella soldiers were still trying, and failing, to break into the Arcadia.

"What's taking so long?" Jill asked calmly. Even though she didn't seem upset the soldiers knew that Jill could go from calm, cool, and collected to agitated, hot, and furious in mere seconds.

"It's gonna take some time, Ms. Valentine. Wesker had this blast door made so damn thick for the purpose of no one being able to break in," he said as one of his teammates approached the door with several explosives.

"How long is it going to take?" She asked.

"An hour… maybe two. I'm not sure," he informed her. Jill nodded and left the man to his work. He exhaled a breath of relief. "That homicidal bitch really scares me," he said to his other teammates. A shot ran out and the soldier collapsed to the floor.

"Anyone else like to voice their opinion of me?" Jill asked holding a smoking gun. They all shook their heads, no. "Good," she said holstering her weapon and walking back to her plane.

Once Jill was out of view one of the soldiers guarding the deck of the ship quietly snuck over to the edge of it making sure that no one would see him. He looked over it and saw a window that looked just about big enough for him to fit in. He pulled some rope from out of his belt and tied it to part of the ship. After making sure it would hold he jumped off the edge of the ship to the water below. Thankfully for him the rope held and kept him from falling into the water. The Umbrella soldier clung to the rope and began to pull himself up. He slowly reached out for the window and pulled with all his might. He pulled a little too hard and went swinging away from the ship. He swung back toward it and crashed into the side of the hull. His rope came undone and he nearly fell to the water below. Luckily, thanks to his quick reflexes he managed to grab onto the window before he fell.

"Did you hear something?" He heard one of the soldiers on deck ask.

"Shit!" He thought. He pulled himself up and into the lower level of the ship. The other soldier on deck looked over the edge just missing the man by a few scant seconds. The soldier let go of the window and slid down the wall to the white floor. He was slightly surprised by just how large this room alone was. He reached for his helmet and yanked it off revealing the face of Leon S. Kennedy.

**A/N: Josh appears in Resident Evil 5 for those of you who don't know. I may or may not include Sheva. Haven't really decided. The action will unfold really soon so keep reading. See ya!**


End file.
